Black and White: Opposites Attract
by BookWormBoiii
Summary: 16-year-old Percy Jackson is your average nerd, with nerdy friends and a nerdy life. 16-year-old Annabeth Chase is one of the most popular girls in high school, hanging out with her friends. These are two different people with different lifestyles. They say opposites attract. But will these two ever see love?
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Percy POV Chapter One: First Day.

"_Percy_!" My mom yelled up the stairs "C'mon dear your going to be late for your first day of Highschool!" I groaned and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. "Coming!" I yelled back, struggling to rise. Once I got up, I looked around for my backpack. I couldn't see it at the moment so I stumbled over to my closet and opened it. I found my backpack thrown under a bunch of books, notepads, clothes, and other mysterious treasures. I pulled it out and threw the empty backpack over my shoulder. Then half ran down the stairs to meet my mother. I could already smell the scent of pancakes wafting up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by my mother's warm smile. My mother had black hair tucked behind her ear and warm brown eyes. I sat down at the table and my mother placed a big platter of pancakes in front of me. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Good luck Percy!" she said "By the way do you mind walking there? I need to get to work." "Sure mom" I replied shoveling pancakes into my mouth. She thanked me and left into her room.

I furiously brushed my teeth and combed my wild hair. I looked in the mirror and scowled at myself. I had black hair like my mother but unlike her warm brown eyes I had sea green. I had gotten them from my father who had left us when I was young. I put on some deodorant and ran out the door. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened maps. The phone said the school was one and a half miles away and I had twenty minutes to get there. I quickened my pace to a jog and directed myself to Goode High school.

I got onto school grounds with two minutes to spare before the final bell. I ran to the office and burst in through the door. The lady at the front desk looked up at me. "Percy Jackson." I said to her "I'm a new student" the woman nodded "One moment please" she ducked under the desk and after a few seconds came up and handed me my schedule, locker number and a map of the school "Have a good first day!" she called as I ran out of the office. I pulled the map to my nose and looked furiously for my locker. I spotted it on the map and ran to where the map pointed me too.

My locker was next to my homeroom and I walked into the class. I approached the desk at the front and spotted a metal plaque read: **Paul Blofis **I reached the desk and friendly-looking teacher glanced at me. He had salt and pepper hair and a kind smile. "I'm Percy Jackson," I said nervously to him "I'm new here" he looked at a paper and looked up "Perseus?" I winced at my real name "Yes" he pointed to a desk with one occupant: A girl with blond hair and a look of boredom on her face. I started slowly walking toward the assigned desk. I sat down at the desk and placed my backpack on the ground next to me. The teacher came up to the desk and handed me A textbook. I thanked him and opened it. Mr Blofis walked to his desk and sat down. "Ok kids turn to page five in your textbooks and read the page" I turned to the page and started reading. I noticed the bored-looking girl dig through her backpack and pull out a phone. She propped up her book on the desk and placed her phone in the center. To Mr. Blofis it would look like she was reading the book while really she was texting her friends. I looked over the girl closely taking in her blond hair and stormy gray eyes. And that tiny freckle under her eye…

She saw me looking and stared at me then rolled her eyes and turned back to her phone. My mind went back to my book and I kept reading. After about ten more minutes the bell rang and the girl stuffed her phone in her pocket and swept out of her room. I packed up my books and got up. I started walking toward the door thinking about the girl when I figure bumped into me. We both tumbled toward the ground and a pair of glasses landed next to me. I focused on the figure and saw A blond boy furiously looking for his glasses while gathering his books that were strewn across the floor I grabbed his glasses and handed them back to him then helped him gather his books.

"Sorry!" I said to him. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and replied "Its fine" I gave him an apologetic look then walked out the door. I looked at my schedule and groaned. PE was next to the bane of my existence.

I walked into the Gymnasium backpack slung over my shoulder and a voice yelled "YOU! DO A LAP" I glanced over to see a short hairy man pointing at me. He had a baseball bat in his hand so I quickly set down my backpack and joined the lapping teenagers. I could see the blonde girl in English lapping a bit farther ahead of me chatting with her friends and laughing. The boy who I ran into was a few feet ahead of me with two friends. One was a dark-haired emo sort with pale skin and an aviator jacket. The other was a brown-haired boy who ran funny. I picked up the pace and passed the boy and his friends. I was about halfway through the track and the coach blew his whistle and yelled: "C'MON YOU SISSY CUPCAKES AND RUN" all the teenagers groaned and ran ahead. When we finished the track we did twenty push-ups and fifty curl-ups. The bell sounded and everyone charged, screaming out of the Gymnasium I followed them in the same enthusiasm. The rest of the day passed in a blur. I got a couple of homework assignments and I wrote them down in my planner. When the final bell rung people grabbed their backpacks and ran out of class and then out of school. I looked up on my phone for the nearest coffee shop. It read there was a shop called the "Human Bean" 1.5 miles away. So I shouldered my backpack and started in the direction of The Human Bean.


	2. Chapter 2: New Boy

CHAPTER 2: New boy Annabeth POV

**Ok, guys! Second chapter! Before we get into that let me reply to my reviews**

**Didi: Thank you for the advice! I will follow it as well as I can :)**

**Romhay: Thank you SO Much and I will. I sure as hell will!**

As soon as I walked through the school my friends Drew, **( A.N Yes readers you may kill me now) **Piper, Thalia, Silena, Calypso, and Rachel swarmed me chattering away happily

"Oh my GOD did you guys go to that party last night" Drew asked everyone while texting someone on her phone. Most of my friends screeched yes and swearing boys were staring at them. I rolled my eyes and turned to my phone _Dumb Parties _I had never been to a party before. Whenever I decided I was going to go to one a little voice in the back of my head whispered _No. _My friends continued to chat away as we all walked to class

"Oh My GAWD" Luke Castellan is SO Hot "Drew screeched as she scrolled through Instagram. All the girls surrounded Drew and giggled except for me. I reached my homeroom and bid farewell to my friends. I reached my desk and sat down. Mr. Blofis was preparing to start class when a boy entered the class. He was new. I could sense the awkward vibe from him. My guess was that he just moved to New York or he was transferred from a different school. The boy approached Mr. Bolfis's desk and they talked in hushed tones for a bit. Mr. Blofis pointed to my desk and told the boy something. The teenager approached the desk. I saw he had messy black hair and sea-green eyes. He sat down and I looked away. A few seconds later Mr. Blofis came up to our desk and handed the new kid a textbook. Once he was gone I pulled out my phone and hid it behind my book. I typed in my password, turned and found myself staring into beautiful sea-green eyes

My heart fluttered and I felt my cheeks about to go red. So I rolled my eyes to cover up my embarrassment and turned back to my phone I immediately opened up messages and texted Drew.

Me: Have you seen the new boy yet?

A few seconds later the bubble with dots popped up which means Drew was texting back.

Drew: No... Is he Hot?

Me: I guess so.

Drew: What does he look like?

Me: Umm messy black hair and sea-green eyes

Drew: Sounds pretty hot

Me: Lol see you at lunch Drew

Drew: See ya

I saw Mr. Blofis starting to walk down the isles making sure the students were on task. I quickly switched off my phone and shoved it in my pocket and started reading.

The bell rung and the students charged out of class myself among them. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and snapped a picture of the boy with black hair then I opened up messages.

Me: Let me send you a picture of him

Drew: Haha ok

I sent Drew the picture

Drew: Oh my gods! **(Hehe Sorry Guys) **

Me: What?

Drew: I MUST HAVE HIM

I felt a pang of Jealousy for some reason then texted back

Me: and how are you going to do that?

Drew: Persuasion at the next party ;)

I groaned at Drew an shut off my phone. Then I ran to the next class PE. After I changed into PE garb I started running the classic laps I jogged along with Piper and Thalia who were the only ones in PE with me. We talked about boys and drama and finally, I got up the nerve and asked

"Did you guys see the new kid today?" Thalia looked confused because she was not in homeroom with me but Piper's eyes lit up

"The Sexy black-haired one?"

I gave Piper a death stare. "Yes Piper the Sexy Black-haired one"

Piper chuckled and we all continued jogging. We were silent for a while but then Thalia spoke up. "That boy Nico is pretty cute."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You think EVERYONE Is pretty cute" She laughed and kept running the couch blew his whistles and we all gathered around him. "Ok Cupcakes" The Coach said I want you all to drop down and give me twenty! Everyone groaned and got on the ground. The rest of the day was surprisingly normal. Drew kept talking about how she "Needed" Percy to love her. I walked away whenever she got started on it. After school, Luke Castellan approached Drew and I and gave us both invitations to an upcoming party. I passed but Drew's eyes lit up

"Can I bring a friend even if he does not have an invite?" she asked. Luke looked at her suspiciously "Pleasee?" Drew pouted

"Fine" Luke responded. Drew jumped up in the air squealing.

"THANK YOU LUKE!" Drew gave him a kiss on the cheek and bounded away. Luke grabbed his shirt and rubbed his cheek then walked away.

Coffee I needed a double espresso to calm me down. I hitched up my backpack and set off to my favorite coffee shop. The Human Bean

The Human Bean or The "Big Bean" As students liked to call it was not very crowded today which was surprising. I walked up to the counter and ordered a double espresso. The familiar smell of coffee beans filled my nose and I felt myself calming down. I walked to a booth and slip into it. My fingers drummed the table and my eyes darted around. It looked like they had redecorated. As I wait for my coffee I pull out my phone and scroll aimlessly through Instagram. Somebody died somebody was born someone got a dog the usual nonsense. The bell on the door rung and my breath caught. Standing in the doorway of the coffee shop was the new boy from class.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bean

**Chapter 3: The Bean Percy POV**

As I walked into the Human Bean My ears were immediately filled with the grinding of coffee beans and jazz music coming from the Ceiling. I approached the counter and ordered a plain black coffee. I turned to find a seat and saw most of them were empty.

Suddenly My eyes narrowed at a booth and I stared in shock. My tablemate from English sat on a booth on her phone. She turned to face me and fear eyes widened. I quickly turned back to the counter, a blush creeping onto my face. One of the employee's called

"Annabeth Chase?" The girl stood up and walked toward the counter closer and closer...

I moved out of the way so she could grab her coffee. The employee called my name and put my coffee next to the girl named Annabeth's I reached for my coffee to and our hands briefly touched. I felt a thousand volts pulsing up my arm and my breath caught.

"S-sorry" I stammered to the girl and gave Annabeth her coffee. She thanked my ad walked back to her booth sipping her coffee. I looked around for a place to sit and saw a comfy looking booth by the window. I slid into the booth and stared out the window sipping my Coffee. After a few seconds, I reached for my backpack and pulled out my homework. I started with History since that was my favorite subject and completed the worksheet. Then came math than art and finally English. Mr. Blofis had said to give a summary of the passage we read but my mind wasn't working for some reason. I reread the passage but was stumped on what to put for the summary. I sat there for twenty minutes staring blankly at the empty page before me. Just then I heard movement. I looked to see the girl called Annabeth walking to the bathroom. I turned back to my work and glared at the textbook. A few minutes later I had managed one sentence when a voice behind me said: "Need any help?" I jumped and turned around to find myself nose to nose with Annabeth Chase.

"Sure" I breathed and scooted over. She slip into the seat next to me and studied the page. Personally I couldn't see how someone who wasn't paying attention in English know what to put as the summary.

"Ok. so… Percy?" I nodded and she continued "Ok Percy so the passage was about how Jeffery got his power right?"

I nodded stunned I don't know if she just read the passage in my textbook or what. I guess she saw my expression and she laughed.

"Just because I'm on my phone doesn't mean I'm not paying attention" she giggled

I nodded and she gave me advice on how to state my summary. I bent over the table to write down what she said. As I was writing her warm breath tickled the back of my neck. I finished the summary and sat up

"There you are that wasn't so hard," She told me raising her eyebrows "By the way, I'm Annabeth Chase" she set down her coffee and stretched out her hand to shake. I shook her hand and said "Percy Jackson"

"So I've heard," she said nodding toward my coffee. I started packing up my stuff

"I better get home pretty soon," I said stuffing all my books into my backpack.

"See you around I guess...Percy" She responded and slid out of the booth. We shook hands again and I took the last swig of my coffee then threw it in the trash. She waved to me as I walked out and I waved back. As soon as I left the coffee shop butterflies started flying around like crazy in my stomach. I walked down the street and turned left: the direction of my house. Fifteen minutes later I reached the front steps of my house and I fumbled for the house key. My mom was most likely not home from work yet. I slid the key in the slot and turned. There was a click and the door swung open. I walked into the dark house and switched on the lights. I entered the living room and collapsed on the couch. My first day had been exhausting. I reached for the remote and scrolled through the channels. I settled on the movie "Taming of the Shrew" and curled up on the couch. A few hours later I heard the door open and close and footsteps coming toward me.

"Percy?" My mother called

"Living room!" I called back.

A few seconds later my mom appeared in front of me. "How was your first day she asked sitting on the couch next to me.

"Good" I responded

"Meet any new friends?" she asked.

"Well I did bump into a girl from school at a coffee shop and she helped me with homework but other than that" I shook my head. My mom kissed my forehead and left into the kitchen to prepare dinner. I got up and walked into my room. I was not that big but it wasn't too small either. It had blue walls with wave designs with a bed with blue comforters and white pillows. I really liked the sea. I don't know why. Maybe it was because my father was a sailor before he left my Mom and I. I sighed and jumped onto my bed. I lay down and processed the day. About forty-five minutes later my mom called me to dinner. We sat down and ate mashed potatoes and salad. My mom asked questions about my first day and I answered every question truthfully. After dinner, I insisted I washed the dishes. As I scrubbed I thought about Annabeth Chase in the coffee shop. I finished the dishes and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and gargled mouthwash then got into bed and slowly very slowly fell asleep.

**Hi guys! Author here! Thank you guys for the support! Guess what after one day we have almost hit 100 views. That may not seem like a lot but its a HUGE milestone for me! See yall next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Drunk

Chapter 4: Drunk, Annabeth POV

After Percy left the coffee shop I walked back over to my booth and slid into it. I immediately started looking frantically in my pockets for my phone. I felt and I pulled it out. I pulled up messengers and opened Pipers contact

Me: I just talked to the new boy! ?ￂﾠ

Almost immediately she responded

Piper: Oh My God! What did you say?

Me: I was at the Big Bean and he came in…

Piper: What did he do?

Me: I just helped him with English homework

Piper: **? **Sure….

I snorted at Piper's text and responded.

Me: Honest! He just left a couple of minutes ago!

Piper: Fine… I'm coming to the Human Bean and you need to tell me EVERYTHING.

I sighed and leaned back in my booth thinking about the lecture Piper was going to give me when she reached the coffee shop.

Piper slurped her Caramel Macchiato making a loud sucking sound. She was looking at me with eager eyes.

"So… Was he hot?" she asked staring at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes at Piper she didn't bother to say hello. When she entered the human bean all she did was order her to drink and practically run to me.

"Yes.. I guess you could say that" I pulled out my phone and showed her the picture I took of his after English.

Piper whistled. "Holy Sh-"

I cut her off. "I don't know how this is such a big deal! I said throwing my hands in the air. "He's just a boy Piper!"

Piper looked at me with dreamy eyes. "I ship it," she said simply

I began to turn a violent shade of red and she laughed.

"Well need a nice ship name.. Pnnabeth? No that sounds like a disease…" I growled at her. "Piper one more word…" Piper jumped to her feet looking excited. "I Got it!" she yelled triumphantly causing other people in the Human Bean to stare. "Percabeth!" she grinned crazily.

I began to rise to my feet. "You've crossed the line missy. Piper grinned. "Whoops sorry Annabeth gotta run to uh.." she paused for a moment "The grocery store!" she grabbed her drink and ran out of the cafe. I sighed and hid my face from the other customers. I texted Piper.

Me: Enjoy your last day alive! See ya tomorrow **?**

I smiled and tucked the phone in my pocket then threw away my empty cup and walked out the door.

Twenty minutes later I reached my front door and pulled it open. The empty house stank of beer and cigars littered the floor. I sighed and threw my backpack on the couch and walked into my room. It was not uncommon for my dad to be out drinking. After my mom died he started drinking and smoking. I threw myself onto the bed and put my hands behind my head. I sighed and processed the day. A few minutes later I heard the front door get banged open. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"WHERE ARE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH?" my dad yelled from the living room. I quickly grabbed spare clothes and quickly wrote a note: "Gone to spend the night with Piper! :)" I stuck the note on my desk and climbed out of my window.

A large oak was next to my window and over the years I had climbed down dozens of times to escape my drunk dad. I slid down the truck and landed expertly on my feet. I pulled out my phone and texted Piper.

Me: Can I come over my dad's drunk again... **?**

Piper: Again? Yea come on over my parents are out of town.

Me: Thanks

I started walking in the direction of Piper's house. On the way, I pulled my earbuds out of my pocket and started listening to "I Want to Know What Love is" By Foreigner **( A.N: Great Song guys I highly recommend :-). )** As I walked I schemed of getting back at Piper for the shipping.

I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Piper threw it open

"Heya Beth!" she said playing for a friendly tone. I growled at her.

"We are far from over McLean!"

She grinned and motioned me into the house. Piper was… well. Rich. I craned my neck to see the painted ceiling of angels.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked me

"Yeah?" I responded leveling my eyes with hers.

"Do you like the new boy? You cheeks turn red whenever you talk about him"

I felt my cheeks flush. "No!" I said with a weird expression on my face.

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Fine Fine!" we walked over to her lush couch and she kicked off her shoes and sat down. I followed her example and soon a maid hurried over and picked up the shoes. Piper grabbed the TV remote and switched on a TV so big it would take up my whole bedroom wall.

"Im spoiled" Piper grinned at me "This is the small TV"

I snorted and looked away. Piper begins scrolling through the channels.

"Want to watch Netflix? She asked looking at me.

"Sure," I said pushing my phone into my pocket. In the end (after heated debating) we settled on Sherlock Holmes **( A.N Love that awesome show! ) **we watched it for a couple hours then settled on a game of would you rather.

"Would you rather…" Piper said. "Kiss the new boy or Luke?.

I responded, "Probably the new kid…" At this Piper squealed "BUT" I interrupted "that's only because Luke has a girlfriend and she would KILL ME If I kissed him.

Piper muttered something and crossed her arms.

Suddenly Piper grinned and jumped up. "Truth or Dare?"

I sighed. "Why not?"

A few minutes later after eating a sock it was Piper's turn to ask me a question.

"Ok, Annabeth" she grinned at me "Truth OR Dare?"

"Dare" I said automatically

Piper gave me a lopsided smile "I dare you to get the new boys phone number"

Now, this might not sound like a bad "Dare" at Goode exchanging phone numbers was like signing a contract of being friends.

I sighed "Second Option" Piper grinned again "Or kiss him"

"I Hate you" I simply responded and a few hours later we both curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

**Hi guys! BookWormBoiii her****e ? ****ﾟﾑﾋ****? Yes I know I know you may cut off my head with Riptide! I'm sorry I haven't posted in the past few days. But Alas school and F****** Writing blocks keep me from it. But I got good news! For me at least. GUESS WHAT IMA GO TO SUNSPLASH TOMORROW YAY!**

**I'm SO Excited Ok Sorry guys you probably want me to stop ranting. Anyway, see yall later!**


	5. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys! BookWormBoi here. DONT WORRY IM GETTING BACK ON TRACK! I made some changes to the story that hopefully satisfies the English lovers.**

**With some help from my best friend (Grammerly) I have corrected punctuation errors that bothered some of you guys! I hope you enjoy the 5th Chapter! EMBARRASSMENT! **


	6. Chapter 5: Embarrassment

**Chapter 5: Embarrassment**

**Annabeth POV**

"Annabeth? Annabeth wake up were going to be late!"

I groaned and rolled over, expecting to wrap myself tighter into my blanket. Instead, I fell off the couch, remembering I was at Piper's house. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked twice. Piper was hovering above me, a smirk on her face.

"Get up were gonna be late!" She said to me

I got to my feet and looked at my phone, twenty minutes until the first bell rang.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed in a worried voice. "Let's get outta here!"

We didn't have time for breakfast,

I rushed to the door and (of course) tripped.

Piper laughed: "you ok?"

I grumbled "Yeah."

I got to my feet and headed out of the unlocked door. The cold air licked my face and sent shivers down my spine. We headed to Piper's shining Lambo. She got in the driver's side I got into the passenger.

Piper started the car and it purred to life. I cranked up the heater and leaned back in the leather chair. Piper put her morning playlist to "Shuffle" and started driving.

"Remember your dare Annie," She said with a smirk.

I groaned. I thought she had forgotten. "Do I HAVE too"

Piper's grin grew larger. "Yep!"

I scowled at her, but I was starting to smile too.

We arrived at school with three minutes to spare. I headed for my homeroom and Piper headed to hers.

I walked into class and sat down in my seat. The bell rung and Mr. Blofis looked up and started to take role. Just then new boy walked in, his binder tucked under his arm and his backpack slung lazily over his shoulder.

He walked to his seat next to me and sat down. He lay his backpack on the ground and looks expectantly at Mr. Blofis.

"Ah, Mr Jackson. I see you are here." Mr. Blofis said over his glasses.

He finished taking the role and started the morning announcements. The first school dance of the year was in three weeks. I popped a piece of gum into my mouth and chewed. I looked over at the new boy and saw he was staring at me. I quickly looked away, red creeping up my neck. _Why cant my blood just stay where it is?!_ I thought and huffed aloud.

The bell rang and I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I had Biology next. I walked to my locker to grab my books. Piper came bouncing over to my locker. She had excitement in her eyes.

"The Daaaaaaaaaance" she longed the "a" and grinned while doing so I rolled my eyes and shook my head

"Ah, Cmon! Ask the new boy!" Piper said

"Piper I met him yesterday" I half snapped at her

"In a coffee shop." She made it look like she was staring into space, a romantic expression on her face.

I wacked her and started toward Biology. She skipped along beside me.

"Biology?" She asked

"Yeah…"

She grinned "Me too!"

I groaned and we entered the class. The next two periods went by in a blur. Finally, it was time for lunch. I walked to the cafeteria all my friends chattering by my side. I grinned and laughed with them. They were all talking about the upcoming dance and WHO they would ask.

Piper was going to ask the cute nerd Jason and Drew was going to ask Luke, the rich popular boy. I didn't know if I was going to ask anybody. We walked into the cafeteria and most of my friends

headed for the hot lunch line. I followed and a few minutes later got my lunch. My friends and I headed for an empty table and sat down. My friends started chatting again about the dance. I looked around the cafeteria and saw new boy unpacking his lunch in a corner. I watched him for a while. After a bit, he looked up with those gorgeous sea-green eyes. We locked eyes and he gave me a questioning look, raising one of his eyebrows. My stomach flipped several times.

"Annabeth you Okay?" I turned my head and saw Thalia giving me a curious look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I half lied

She shrugged and turned back to the conversation. Piper gave me a grin and nodded to new boy. I could almost hear what she was thinking. _Now is the time _ I groaned and got up. My friends (Besides Piper) were so enwrapped in their conversation they didn't notice me get up. I walked toward new boys table, _Percy. _ I thought _His name is, Percy _I got to his table and sat down. Percy furrowed his brow, confused.

"Hello," I said

"Uh...Hi" He said in a surprised tone.

"I was just wondering…" I licked my lips nervously "I was wondering if I could have your phone number."

Percy looked at me weirdly for a second

"Uh so if you need help again with your homework you can reach me easier," I said that off the top of my head but I guess it kind of made sense

"Sure," Percy said. He reached into his backpack, pulled out a piece of paper and ripped a piece off. "What's the number?" He questioned.

I told him the number and thanked him. Then I got up and walked back to my table. Piper was waiting.

"Did you do it?" She asked.

I breathed through my nose. "Yes"

She grinned "Good" We continued to eat lunch and a few times I glanced over at Percy, He was still sitting there. Alone. A few minutes later the bell rang and I headed to Government. The next few periods were a blur. I got 100% on my History quiz and answered most of the questions in Government correctly. Soon it was time for English, My last class.

I walked through the door and saw Mr. Blofis at his desk grading papers. I sat down at my seat and looked at my surroundings. The walls of the classroom were red with posters of old student assignments and the classroom expectation on the wall behind Mr. Blofis. The tables were simple. Sanded wood with steel feet and wooden chairs with red cushions to sit on. The bell rang and kids swarmed into the classroom like a hive of bees. Percy came to sit by me I waved at him and he waved back.

"So," I said in a hushed tone "How was your day?"

He looked surprised to see that I was talking to him.

"Good I guess." He responded to me

"Anything interesting happen?" I asked

"Well, this popular girl asked me for my number." He gave me a crooked grin and my heart did a little jig

He saw my expression and chuckled.

"What about you?" he asked "Anything interesting happen to you?

"No not really," I said with a pause "Just another day at Goode high school.

He nodded and we both turned our attention to the front of the class. Mr Blofis gave us a lecture about the different properties of the English language. I sat there. Always aware of Percy sitting next to me. He smelled liked the ocean. And I loved it. It reminded me of going to the beach. I closed my eyes and imagined hot sand burning my feet in a pleasurable way. Inhaling cold salty air and hearing the waves crash onto the beach. I opened my eyes and saw Percy staring at me. He quickly looked away when he saw me glance at him. A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone stampeded out the door.

Me and Piper met up at the front office and got into her Lambo. She started the car and my phone buzzed.

Unknown number: Hello

Me: Hello. Is this Percy?

Unknown number: Yep.

Me: Ok let me ad you as a contact…

"Who you texting?" Piper asked me.

I blushed and turned my phone so she could not see.

She grinned. "Its New boy isnt it?

"His names Percy." I said "And Yes… I'm texting him.

I added Percy as a contact.

Me: Ok added you

Percy?: Ok

Me: Soooo need any help with homework?

Percy?: Actually...Yes

Me: Ok!

I felt butterflies rise in my stomach.

Me: Do you want to meet today?

Percy?: Sure

Percy?: My place your place or the human bean?

Me: let's go with... Your place

Percy gave me his address

Percy?: Should I ask my mom to make dinner for three?

Me: Sure!

Percy?: See you in an hour?

Me: Cya then

I turned off my phone and sighed. In an hour I would be at the home of Percy Jackson…

**Hey Guys! BookWormBoiii here! Hope you Enjoyed the 5th chapter! I worked hard to try to spice up the feeling and emption hopefully you noticed! It's insane how much this story has grown! Twenty minutes after I published the Authors note I had ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY VIEWS! Its insane! Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter! Remember to Comment and Favorite!**

**Cya! -BookWormBoiii **


	7. Chapter 6: The Visitor

**Chapter 6: Visitor**

Percy POV:

I lie on my bed, staring at the ceiling, Was a girl coming over to his house? Yep. Was this girl one of the most popular people in school? You bet, Percy knew that she was just a girl, it wasn't like Jesus was coming over to help him with his homework or anything, At least his mom was excited for a visitor, especially a girl.

After ten minutes Percy finally moved, he hopped out of bed and looked around at his room. Percy loved the color blue, he didn't know why he just loved it, anyway, he went to his dresser and opened several of the drawers, pulling out a fresh set of clothing, Socks, Shirt, Jeans, and underwear. He let out a sigh and put them on his bed and walked out of his room, he could hear his mom starting to cook dinner downstairs, Steak. Yum. he made a beeline for the bathroom and locked the door behind him, he undressed and hopped in the shower for a while. After he shut off the water he wrapped a white towel around himself and went a bit crazy, putting on deodorant, brushing his hair and teeth. He practically hopped too his room and quickly changed into clothes then going downstairs to where his mom was waiting

"Well Percy, your looking spiffy today," His mom said, mixing the salad together and smiling at her

"Yep" was Percy's only response, he flopped onto their old brown couch face down, letting out a deep sigh, his heart felt like it was having a circus inside of him, he tried to calm himself down but it was hard, Girls almost never paid attention to him, I mean. He knew that he looked okay but no girl had ever approached him about it

"Anything you want to talk about?" Sally asked, finishing with the salad and coming over to the couch and sitting down next to Percy and patting his back

"No I'm just nervous, I mean. No girl has ever come here, except for family" he said, sitting up and looking over at his mom "Were you this nervous when you met Dad? Not that I'm going to marry Annabeth or anything" he rubbed his neck nervously

Sally chuckled slightly but her eyes turned sad, the way they usually did when she talked about his dad "Yes Percy I was very nervous, and it's okay that you are too" She ruffled Percy's hair and stood up, going back to the kitchen to finish dinner and then. The Doorbell Rang.

**Dont Hurt me... Dont do it... Donnnnnnt. IM BACK. Hi Guyssssss Uhhhhh THis is Awkward. But I'm back and ill try to post a CHapter Every few days :) This CHapter was shorter then usual because 1: I need to get used to writing again and 2: The Next Chapter will be the Longest Yet. Might come out in 2-3 days**

**Happy Reading!**

**-BookWormBoiii**


	8. Chapter 7: Homework

Chapter 7: Homework

Annabeth POV

Annabeth breathed through her nose, she was sitting on her bed with his legs crossed. Trying to think of an outfit to wear to the Jacksons, I mean. She didn't want to try TOO hard but she also wanted to look nice. Why? She didn't know she sighed and her grey eyes wandered around the room, her dad was out, most likely at a friends house or at the casino, gambling. She might be popular at school, but at home? Her life absolutely sucked, Annabeth pushed the thought of her life out of her mind and focused on the outfits,

"Sweatpants or Jeans Sweat Pants or Jeans.." she kept repeating to herself as she kept looking from one to the other, She felt like Sweatpants would not give the impression that she wanted, she chose jeans and a grey hoodie and put on a tiny bit of makeup, she didn't like to do a lot just the tiniest bit, she hopped downstairs and looked around for her keys, she finally found them on the counter and shoved them into her pocket and practically running out the door to her car

Her heart was racing as she started her engine and pulled out from her house, she pursed her lips as she drove and her knuckles were white on the steering wheel, she didn't know why she was so worried, I mean. Percy was just a boy. A gorgeous boy yes but still a boy, she turned onto the main road and started driving, she drove with one hand and grabbed her phone with the other, opening up the GPS and punching in Percy's address, she put the phone up on the dashboard and watched it as she drove,

About ten minutes later she pulled onto Percys street and parked in front of his house, she pulled the key out and breathed through his nose, rubbing her temples, You can do this. She opened the door and got out, locking the door behind her and left her grey Mustang parked next to Percy Jacksons house

She walked up a short path to the door of the house, plants grew in a little garden to the right of her as she reached the door, she took a deep breath the rang the doorbell, After about 10 seconds she heard the door opening and she was greeted by green eyes, Percy looked like he had just been electrocuted because his dark hair was all over the place, he smiled nervously at her and opened the door fully

"Hi," he said, giving her an awkward little wave, Annabeth smiled back and stepped into his house, immediately I loved it, it was so small and cozy and it felt like a home, to her left there was the living room with an old brown couch and a tv hung up on the wall with DVD's and Play station underneath it, to her right was the kitchen where a woman she assumed was Mrs. Jackson was cooking dinner, it smelled fantastic, straight in front of her were the stairs that led up and to the left of the stairs was the dining room

Percy closed the door behind her and stood there, his hands in his pockets looking a bit awkward, Mrs. Jackson stopped cooking and turned and smiled at her

"Hello Dear! I assume your Annabeth?" She smiled at her and Annabeth could not help but smile back, Mrs. Jackson gave off this comfy motherly aura and you just want to give her a big hug

"I sure am" Annabeth responded and waved, she looked around the house again and smiled at Percy

"My room is uh upstairs" Percy pointed to the stairs and started walking toward them, looking very nervous, at least Annabeth wasn't the only one, she followed him up the creaky stairs, the upstairs was small, to her left was a big room with a queen-sized bed in the corner and lots of bookshelves, straight in front of her was a bathroom and to her left was a room with blue walls, Percy led her into that room and she looked around, The walls were a light shade of blue with posters of bands on them, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Man, was Percy emo? Percy flopped down onto a twin-sized bed with blue sheets and white pillows, Annabeth carefully set down her backpack on the ground next to his bed and sat on the bed, glancing over at Percy who eventually got up and sat next to her, bouncing slightly on the bed

"Soooooo," he said, fiddling with his thumbs and glancing over at Annabeth with those green eyes

"Homework?" she offered, glancing at a desk in the corner with a giant bean bag chair next to it

"Right" he hopped off the bed and practically fell into the beanbag chair, grabbing his backpack which was leaning against the desk and opening it up "Biology first?" he asked, pulling out his binder and a pencil, he patted a spot next to him on the beanbag since it was so big

"Sure!" she got up and grabbed her backpack, going over and sitting on the beanbag next to Percy, she pulled out her own binder and pencil and opened, her heart leapt at since their shoulders were touching, she fought down the emotion of being flustered and opened her binder and pulling out her Biology papers, Percy did the same "Alright," she said, getting her pencil ready "Let's do this" (**AN: I'm not gonna add them doing homework because I have no idea was you do for Biology in Junior year ) **

About an hour later Annabeth finally closed her binder and let out a big sigh "Finally" she said, putting the binder in her backpack and glancing over at Percy who was doing the same, they had done pretty well in Biology and then they had done there other subjects, English, History, Science, and their Electives, Percy stood up and raised his arms, stretching and letting out a bit yawn,

"Thanks for the help," he said, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking at Annabeth "Biology is hell"

"No Problem" she responded, they then heard a voice

"Kids! Dinner!" It was Mrs. Jackson, Annabeth got out of the bean back and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Percy and Annabeth both went out of his room and came down the stairs, Mrs. Jackson smiled at both of them when they came into the dining room, On the table was grilled steak, mashed potatoes, asparagus, gravy, It made Annabeth's mouth almost water, everyone sat down and Mrs. Jackson started to serve them, Annabeth waited for everyone to be served and then started to eat, everyone joined in

"So, Annabeth," Mrs. Jackson said, mixing some mashed potatoes and gravy together "Did you have a nice time?" she asked, looking up an Annabeth for an answer

"Oh Yes! Annabeth said, stabbing a piece of steak and smiling up at Mrs. Jackson. Thank you for having me!"

Mrs. Jackson smiled back warmly "No Trouble dear"

They all ate the rest of their dinner in silence, It was good, better then the microwave pizza she had for dinner. After they had their amazing dinners everyone said their goodbyes and Annabeth grabbed her keys and smiled at the Jacksons "Have a nice rest of your night!" She said, and left. She was speechless, Had she just gone to Percy Jackson's home, do homework on a beanbag and have dinner? Yes, That just happened

**Seventh Chapter! This is exciting! In this chapter, I tried to focus on describing their emotions and action better. I hope you see the difference! **

**Remember: I love constructive criticism. If you have a suggestion feel free to leave a Review or Private Message me!**

**Remember to Review, Favorite the Book and Follow it! **

**See you in the next Chapter!**

**-BookWormBoiii**


	9. Important Announcement

Hey Guys! Its BookWormBoii! Just a quick Authors note so you guys won't be confused since I haven't posted in a few days.

Im going to start only posting new Chapters on Sunday, Each Week a New Chapter will come out, This will

1: Allow more people to discover Black and White before its finished

2: Take a lot of stress off of my shoulders

3: Let my creativity flow without being held back by a strict deadline

Hope you guys understand!


	10. Chapter 8: Crazy

**Chapter 8: Crazy**

Percy POV

Percy was still in shock, the door had just shut behind Annabeth and Percy stood rooted to the spot, his mother was washing the dishes and looked over at Percy with a concerned look on her face

"You alright dear?" She asked, Percy looked up and smiled slightly at his mother

"Yeah I'm fine" He was turning over the days in his head, he hadn't realized he had been tense the entire day but he felt sore, He fiddled with his thumbs in his lap, After a few minutes he let out a deep sigh and stood up from the table and started to grab the dirty dishes, Homework had definitely been a lot easier with Annabeth then it would have been alone, She was actually pretty smart, he walked over to the sink and put in the plates and the cups for his mother to clean, he grabbed a rag and started to wipe down the counters

After a few minutes, Percy's mother broke the silence "She was a nice girl" She said, smiling slightly as she scrubbed the plates and put them in the dishwasher "Very Polite"

Percy shrugged, a bit uncomfortable "I guess" he finally said, putting the rag in the sink and kissing his mother on the cheek, he was anxious to get out of the kitchen and away from his mother's questions "I'm gonna get ready for bed okay?"

His mother nodded "Night Dear, See you in the morning" she smiled at him warmly and he smiled back, he then hopped u the stairs two at a time, He went into the bathroom and started to wash his face with a washcloth, he took several deep breaths and looked at himself in the mirror, he felt this weird sensation in his stomach, a sort of fluttering, he squeezed the cloth of liquid and hung it up to dry, he rummaged through the drawers for a moment and then started to brush his teeth,

After doing all the hygienic things before bed he went into his room and quickly changed into his Pajamas, and flopped down into his bed, he was wiped out from today's events, he was ready to snuggle into his blankets and fall asleep forever, He rubbed his eyes and rolled over so he was facing upward, he threw an arm over his forehead and stared at the fan slowly rotating around his room, he let out a sigh and pulled the blankets to his chin, he was very confused about today and felt himself going slightly crazy, Had he just spent the day with one of the most popular girl at Goode Highschool? Yep. Was he getting butterflies in his stomach? You bet. He finally let out a groaned and turned over, mashing his face into his pillow and trying to force all thoughts out of his head and go to freaking bed, but it was pretty hard to do. He didn't know how he was feeling, It felt similar to the feeling he got when he looked at Rachel Elizabeth Dare in middle school, Weightless. He grabbed his hair and pulled on it tightly, No No No No. Not gonna happen. No more crushes, Relationships hurt, they always hurt, nothing can stop that. No No No No. He kept saying these words over and over to himself and he slowly drifted off to sleep. The question is. Did he have a small crush on Annabeth Chase? Even though they had only known each other for a few days? Yep.

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the short chapter. This week has been pretty busy and I scrambled to put together a chapter today. I was also brainstorming new FanFiction ideas. EEEEEK. I've got one that I'm going to write. I'm not going to tell you guys yet. I'm going to start writing it after I finish this Fanfiction. So stay tuned :) **

**I love constructive criticism. If you have a suggestion feel free to leave a Review or Private Message me!**

**Remember to Review, Favorite the Book and Follow it! **

**See you in the next Chapter!**

**-BookWormBoiii**


End file.
